Untamable
by Dreamer12888
Summary: A story about a mysterious girl with a past as unknown to the gods as it's unknown to her. When Acheron saves her from a grueling fate, only he can help restore her memory. But many others have different things in store for her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Dark-Hunter series. The only one that belongs to me is Althaia. **

**Prologue**

A little girl was found out at a crime scene, she was standing next to the body of a 25 year old woman, surrounded by a pool of blood. The little girl can't remember what had happened or how she got there and all she had with her was a little teddy bear, a crumbled up piece of paper and a floppy disk. But, she didn't know was that the dead woman had a secret. The secret was that the little girl's name is Althaia Ademta Alexandria Apostoliadis and she would be the one to bring on the destruction of the universe.

Althaia was taken downtown to the police station and questioned to see if she knew anything about the woman or what had happened. But, since she didn't know her name, age, or even the name of her parents they put her into state custody. On the case the police never received any good leads on the murder case, so eventually it went cold.

So over the next few years Althaia is placed in foster home after foster home. She later became diagnosed with a rare blood disease that left her continually running up the hospital bills of her foster parents. She always had to have blood transfusions twice a week and it was getting very expensive. But that wasn't the only thing, she was also continually being kicked out of so many homes for things that a normal child couldn't do. Mysterious things always happened either when someone turned their backs, or when she was by herself. She would sometimes disappear or people would get hurt with unusually serious injuries. One particular incident left one person in a temporary coma.

When she was placed in the home of a U.S. senator, Althaia was welcomed with open arms. The senator's wife could no longer have any children so they decided to adopt because they wanted their only child, William, to have a sibling.

The senator kept her for over a number of years, but for some reason he never adopted her. The one thing he was unaware of was the horrible situation that Althaia was in. During the years she lived with them Billy h ad continually raped her whenever they were alone. But, one day Althaia decided to take action.

One day the senator and the misses went to meet with her case worker and they left Althaia behind with Billy. What they all didn't know was that would be Althaia's last day living with them because of what Billy did to her. The following is an account of what Althaia said happen on that sad, sad afternoon while her foster parents were away.

""After _Mr. Smith*_ and _Mrs. Smith*_ left Billy pulled me into his room by my hair. He threw me to the floor and started undoing his pants. And at this time I was getting really mad and...and the room started to turn red. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and my throat got really, really dry. Then my mouth got all wet and I started to drool down my chin. My gums started to hurt and I felt two big teeth bite into my bottom lip. **(*names have been changed for the protection of the family)**

After he got his pants off he came over to me and threw me on the bed, he started to crawl on top of me and that's when I heard his heart beat. Then everything went black, when I woke up I was covered in blood and the agonizing pain in my stomach was gone. I looked around the room, dazed. I saw Billy on the floor and it looked like he was having' a spasm attack. He was also groaning and had blood coming out of his mouth. I looked down at him and he had a bone sticking' out of his neck and also the tissue on his throat was ripped apart. I ran out to the living room and called an ambulance I passed out again." "

The ambulance arrived and took Billy to the hospital, after being stabilized he was in a coma for 48 hours. When he awoke he had an interesting story to tell. He said while he and Althaia were alone in his room (and I quote) and "_playing with toys in his room_" out of nowhere Althaia (and again I quote)"_attacked_" him she bit him in the throat, breaking his neck.

After this and despite all of the pleas of the state the senator refused to adopt Althaia and again she was forced back in foster care. From both accounts of their stories the state ruled that Althaia be forced to live in a hospital care because of her "unpredictable behavior and her genetic and physical disorder" (as diagnosed by the head doctor) and no one would take her.

What the nursing staff had the most trouble doing was getting her to eat, which she rarely did, if at all. She regularly had to be sedated from her violent seizures and fierce temper tantrums. The only reason she was kept alive was because someone didn't want her to die, someone who was very powerful and that someone was responsible for Althaia severe case of amnesia.

* * *

**This story goes along with an English assignment that our class had a while ago. All I did was tweak it a bit and it turned into a Dark-Hunter fanfic. Sorry if it's all confusing. It would just be useless to write all of that into the story. Thanx for reading, I'll appreciate if you left a review.**


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark-Hunter characters.**

**Awakening**

_Fifteen years later_

Althaia POV

I woke up with a serious headache. _Where am I?_ I thought as I sat up to look at my surroundings. All I saw was machines and wires, then a shrill beeping noise that sounded, it was a heart monitor.

I jolted up in the bed as I finally realized where I was. _I'm in a hospital! _And for some reason my instincts were screaming that it's a really bad thing for me to be in a hospital. They also screamed _I'm not_ sick _and I have to get out of here_ fast! But before I could move a clouded memory came to mind.

_"_S_aviors don't exist..." _a feminine voice whispered through my head. Then I went into a trance and I reached in my pocket and pulled out a note and it said:

_"SAVIORS DON'T EXIST, THE ANGLES ARE CATCHING ON, REMEMBER YOUR FRIENDS"_

I broke out of my trance and folded up the piece of paper and put it back in my pocket. And as I did a torrent of memories came at me and made my head reel.

"Mom?...Mom, MOM!..._MOM_!" I shrieked causing the heart monitor to go crazy, all of my surroundings started to turn scarlet as I felt my temper rise to a breathtakingly high level. I caught a flash of a memory; it was of me and matera. We were surrounded by a band of Skoti, who were sent after us.

"Jump to the roof Althaia," matera _had whispered in my head,_ "and don't come back down till they are gone."

_Then I flashed to the roof as the Skoti started to attack. I peeked over the edge of the roof and matera was holding her own against them. She dropped kicked the one she was fighting and then proceeded to fight another. Oblivious to her I watched as a third figure appeared out of the shadows, he was advancing up behind her. I reacted on instinct and shouted out to her as he got closer. _

_His head darted up at me and I gasped as I looked into red eyes that had no pupils. He raised his arms to blast me but matera turned on him with a roar and ripped his throat out._

_The other three Skoti took this opportunity to over take her. When I got a chance to look at matera through a hole in the group I saw her lying on ground in a pool of blood. The remaining figures ran down the alley way and I saw that one of them had her bag. I immediately flashed back to the ground._

_Forgetting about her body I stared chanting in Atlantean and raised my arms while my vision turned red. I blasted the one, who ran with her bag, into oblivion and the same to the second one. But, the third one was prepared for me, he already had control of my mind and I couldn't break free. That's when he started to chant._

"What's remembered is now lost, And now it's you turn to pay the cost, The price will be paid, As you will see, As Zeus wills it so mote it be."

_I then roared in outrage and blasted him into oblivion. But it was too late he had finished his spell. As he turned to ashes I grabbed the floppy disk out of her bag and put it into my pocket, just before every thing turned black._

As I came back from the memory my breath became labored as I felt my fury rising. I was so furious that it made the temperature of the room drop down to five below zero. My vision was red and was turning darker by minute, that's when the nurses rushed in.

"Oh. My GOD!" exclaimed the head nurse, as I climbed out of bed, "What's going on in here?!" The machines were going crazy and were sputtering sparks and the heart monitor caught on fire. The smoke alarms went off and the sprinklers overheard turned on too.

With hair plastered to my face I jerked my head over toward the nurse and my instincts arose. I lifted my hand to blast them with a god bolt but was stopped by two cloaked figures. They manifested out of thin air and were holding my arms. Then a nurse ran over to me and injected a syringe into my neck.

With a roar I blasted away the nurse and the figures and shape shifted into a tiger. When they manifested to the other side of the room I lunged at them. I caught the first one by the throat and when I heard an audible _CRACK_ I moved on to the next figure. I crouched and then as lunged at him and I caught him by the throat. Then a crack of thunder rang out in the room. From the bright light a figure immerged. He was very tall and had blonde hair, he wearing a black t-shirt and black leather pants. _A Daimon!?_ I thought. _What is one of_ them _doing here? _Dropping the body in my mouth I turned to face my new opponent, roared, then lunged.

As I jumped into mid-air I opened my jaws, aiming for his throat but before I could rip out his throat the drugs finally started to take effect. I felt myself falling but then the mysterious man flashed over to me and caught me with a grunt. And before anyone could move he flashed us out of the room then I lost conscious.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review ^.^**


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

Acheron's POV

I flashed out of the room and landed in Katoteros. I walked into my room and gently set down the unconscious tiger on the bed. I then summoned my power and I flashed her back to her human form so she'd be more comfortable.

I changed my hair color back to the way I liked it. Just being with Artemis I didn't have time to change it when I left because I was in a hurry to get to her before she woke up. Then I got up and intended to leave the room but, for some reason I couldn't.

All I could do was stare at her had long curly hair that went down to her waist, lush full curves and flawless skin. She looked like a goddess and even good enough to eat. **(but that's for another chapter)**.

Althaia's POV

I let out groan as I came awake from my drug-induced coma and then; I realized what had happened. I jerked upright in a sitting position; ready to face the other cloaked figures and I saw no one. All of a sudden my eyes were drawn to a dark corner on the other side of the room.

I then flashed into the form of a wolf and growled in warning. Before I could attack he emerged from the shadows. He was pale with long black hair, a black shirt that was stretched over wide shoulders and the muscles of his stomach, which were ripped. But what caught my attention the most were the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes even though I couldn't see them, I still felt their piercing stare. He looked like the Daimon that flashed into the hospital room but they only difference between them was the hair. _But why would a Daimon dye his hair?_ Now I'm very suspicious. To cover up my ogling I growled again at him as he continued to approach.

"It's okay," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you; I was just trying to help you."

In my head I said to him,_ "I didn't need any help."_

"Well back there it _looked_ like you did." he shot back. I growled again and jumped to the floor. Then I started to stalk over toward him.

"_I _never_ need _anyone's_ help_," I shot back at him in my head. I then sat on the ground stared at him. The silence stretched out between us for some minutes. But then Mr. Mystery-yummy-guy-in leather cleared his throat.

"Name's Ash by the way," he said breaking the silence, "and you are..."

"_Althaia_, " I replied, "_Althaia Alexander._ _Oh and by the way where the hell am I?"_ Ash then chuckled and shook his head.

"You are in Katoteros," he announced, "the Altantian realm of the gods or at least it was." I then flashed to human form and started looking around. When I started walking toward the door Ash blocked my way, I tried to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Uuhh. Leaving._ Duh_!" I replied. "I have to avenge matera."

"Sorry, I can't allow you to do that." he said. I tried again to move him but he still wouldn't move. As I kept trying I felt my control slipping and my eyes turned and my fangs elongated.

"You better move," I growled, "because if you don't then you'll have to face the wrath of the last fate of the Atlantian and Greek pantheons because there is nothing that is going stop me. May the gods have mercy on the souls of those who killed my mother because gods know I won't."

Acheron's POV

I chuckled at Althaia's proclamation. The irony of it was _I_ was the final fate of those pantheons. But, I was the _one and only_ and what puzzled me was why she thinks that _she's_ the final fate.

I stopped and stared at her face. since she was so close I just stared at her and studied it. And, there was something about her... I couldn't put my finger on it but she looks very...familiar. She looked like...No...i-it can't be. It's...Inconcievable...Impossible. I mean it can't be her she's supposed to be _DEAD_!

The rambling in my head caused me remember a time where I was human. Memories I never wanted to relive again.

Althaia's POV

After I'd finally calmed down Acheron chuckled and I twisted my head curiously to see what he was thinking about. So unaware of my actions I sneaked into his mind. His thoughts whispered through mine. _"...she looks very...familiar." _Then a title wave of memories came crashing down on me and, before I could break to the surface they engulfed me and I began to drown.

Through his eyes I saw a man with a mask over his face holding a barbed whip. I could feel it cutting into my back as it came down at full force. Tears were straining in my eyes as I cried in silent agony, my mind shifted to another memory. I then saw young girl with dark-brown eyes and long black-red hair that was tightly curly and it went down to her waist. She was spinning around in a circle with her arms stretched toward the sky. She had a smile on her face that rivaled the sun in its brightness. Then as my eyes focused on her face only to realize it was...ME!

Still unaware of my presence my mind roared, _"No, NO! It can't be! It can't be...! Acheron you're alive?!"_ I pushed myself out of his mind before I became too entangled in his thought and my own thought. Now with my realization a torrent of my own memories came rushing back to me, memories I never wanted to relive either. These were memories worse than Ash's; these were memories of my _other_ human life. This is how I came to be.

* * *

**I never actually thought that this chapter would get that long. I hoped you liked it though.**


	4. Going back in time I

**Disclaimer: All of the Dark-Hunter characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. But Althaia and the reference to Astrinight are mine. It's just basically Astrid and night smashed together and thus the kingdom of Astrinight was born.**

* * *

_9541 B.C._

**The First Meeting**

I was the daughter of the King of Astrinight. It was a little island nation off of the coast of Greece. But, most of Father's loyal subjects lived in Atlantis. Father was also very good friends with Estes and his brother, the King of Didymos. We fair Astrinights were commonly known for having long and straight black hair and blue eyes but, I was very special. I was born very dark brown eyes (I guess you could call then black) and black-red hair that came down in tight curls. Also I was always very small for my age so everybody always mistaken me for a mere child, no matter how old I got.

Being a small island nation we really didn't have gods of our own so we adopted the Altantian gods. And being the princess and heir to the throne I was in training for High Priestess to Apollymi. I always felt a certain connection to the goddess, but I fully didn't understand until I found out my true identity (but that's another chapter).In return for bringing her worshippers and more power, she awarded me with some powers of her own. Like seeing the future and reading and communicating with the minds of others.

The only friend I basically had was Ryssa. We told everything to each other, but we haven't seen each other in nine years. When she told me about her mother and when she had twin boys, I was so excited for her. One day we were talking about it while Father was talking with Estes about the monthly "trade".

"The first born is Acheron and Styxx then came there after." she said," All Acheron wanted was to be held." she sniffed. "All mother did was curse at him and pull Styxx even closer to her so he would be farther from Acheron." As she told me of her story tears came to my eyes, as I too felt Ryssa's pain and confusion.

"Ohhh! How..." I started but I was interrupted when I heard a soft knock at the door. "Oh no! Hurry Ryssa, I have to hide."

"Why?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Father doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm in Apollymi's temple training." I whispered back. So I ran over to the other side of the room and hid behind the drapes just before the door quietly opened.

A blonde head peaked through the crack and I instantly knew it was Acheron because of his timidness. After looking around he quietly shut the door and stood there. Ryssa went over to kneel in front of him.

"Ryssa why am I such a monster, why do they hate me so much?" he asked.

"No one hates you akribos," replied Ryssa. But I could tell they both felt differently. I craned my head to get a better look at Acheron and I noticed a bruise on his cheek. A torrent of emotions ran through me, pity, sadness and most of all fury and right then I felt my vision turn red and I felt my control slipping.

"What happened?" Ryssa asked Acheron, snapping me out of my trance. She tentatively took her hand and brushed his hair back to get a better look at the swelling. Acheron cringed as if her touch was poison. I then felt a certain presence and in the room. It wasn't threatening it felt more like....a motherly touch.

"_Tell her little one_," a voice whispered. I gasped in unison with Acheron. Then I realized I wasn't the only one who heard the voice. Acheron looked around the room to see who was there. His eyes then darted to me as I emerged, he then gasped and fell to his knees and I rushed over to him to try to pull him up but he didn't move.

"Why won't he get up?" I asked Ryssa.

""Acheron isn't not allowed to speak or look at anyone of Father's friends." ", said Ryssa."I listened to Styxx laugh and say these words as Acheron was being beaten for looking at mother." Tears started to fall down her cheeks "I could hear his screams as the guards dragged me from the room."

I fell to my knees in front of Acheron and then I became aware of the tears that were streaming down my face. I took his face into my hands and kissed his forehead. Then I pulled him into a tender hug.

I felt him stiffen in my embrace but he didn't pull away. "_Tell her_..." whispered the feminine voice again. Acheron gasped again and looked into my eyes, then a sharp pain went through my head and my vision became cloudy as my mind connected with Acheron's.

Through Acheron's eyes I saw a little boy with blond hair run out of a room and I ran after him. I peaked around the corner and saw Styxx hugging someone that looked like Ryssa but older. Then I knew that is was Aara, Ryssa's mother. I ran into the room and asked for a hug. Aara gasped in horror and fright and then she slapped my across the face.

The pain was unbearable but it didn't hurt as much as did the emotional knife that was being embedded into my heart. Aara spat in my face and knocked me to the ground with another slap and after that I got up and ran out of the room. As the memory faded my vision again turned red, _I wanted blood_.

As I looked at Acheron he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I brought him to his feet so I could get a better look into his eyes. Even though he was taller than me I could still look him straight in the eye without having to stand tip-toe.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," I whispered to him, "I'm Althaia, it's nice to meet you Acheron." I smiled but he looked down to the ground, avoiding my gaze. Ryssa looked at me, pleadingly with her eyes.

"You know what we should do?!" I in a singsong voice, sounding like an eight year old. "We should go outside and go pick some apples!" I tugged on his hand and led him toward the balcony door. He stared at me in disbelief at my sudden change in mood and then he looked to Ryssa.

"Ryssa?" he asked in confusion. Ryssa hesitated and looked at me.

_Someone is coming_. I told Acheron in thought. _We have to get you out of here so that no one finds you here. _Acheron gasped in surprise at the sudden communication but then his realize what I meant and he forced a smile on his face to reassure Ryssa.

"Okay. I'll go," he said. We barely made it down to the edge of the forest as my sensitive ears heard footstep walking into Ryssa's room.

* * *

**Please leave any suggestions or correction that you feel that you may have. I'd like to hear from you.**


	5. Going back in time II

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DH characters.**

* * *

**Betrayal**

We spent a few hours playing in the woods and picking apples. I even got Acheron to laugh! I told stories of great temples, grassy plains and salty oceans as we sat by a laughing stream.

"Listen," I told him, "what do you hear?"

"I hear nothing." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"How can you not hear?!" I asked in disbelief. "Can't you hear them?"

Acheron looked at me in confusion. "Hear who?" he asked.

I sighed in defeat, "It's the faeries talking," I told him. "The sound of the stream, the wind in the trees, that's them, talking to us. Well that's what matera tells me...Except now I only see her in my dreams." We just stayed there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"What's it like." he asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Having a mother."

"I can't really describe it...," I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "It's kind of...How about I show you?" I got up and walked over to him and put my hands on the sides of his head.

Acheron gasped in surprise as I showed him some of my personal memories that I never told anyone about, not even Father. I showed him when matera would hug me in my dreams after I went to sleep and how she'd always play with me. She would even sometimes sing to me and tell he stories. As I moved away from him Acheron was still relishing in the memories that I showed him. Then after awhile he seemed puzzled.

"Why does your mother only exist in your dreams?" he questioned.

"Father always told me I was the most special Astringht because I was a gift from the god. He told he that mother died of child birth and a goddess came to him and said to take care of me. I'm not really sure which goddess it is but there's always been that woman in my dreams and I just assumed it was matera. She's very beautiful she has long blond hair and..." _swirling silver eyes_. I gasped, no it can't be!

"What it is?" Acheron asked.

"We have to go back is almost dusk!" So we ran to the palace and had to sneak into the garden to get to Ryssa's room. But what we missed was the servant running to search for Ryssa's father to tell them of our return.

"Ryssa!" I gasped "There's something..."

Then suddenly the door burst open and dozens of guards rushed in. Estes, Father and King Arikles walked in.

"Yep, he's here!" Estes spat in disgust.

"I told you." Arikles snapped. "He's brainwashing her again."

"ALTHAIA!" Father yelled. "What in Zeus' name are you doing here!?"

"Father I-I wanted to see Ryssa and..." I started.

"Your Highness I brought Althaia over here..." Acheron started defensively.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME!!!" Father bellowed, "YOU WORTHLESS, FATHERLESS, BASTARD SPAWN!!!" Before I could stop him father walked up to Acheron and backhanded him so hard you could hear an audible _CRACK _as he stumbled to the floor in a broken heap. A guard then grabbed Acheron by the hair and pulled him from the room.

"RYSSA!!!" called Acheron. Then I rushed forward as Ryssa did in an attempt to save him.

"NO!" Ryssa cried, "ACHERON!" I glared at Estes and Arkiles as Ryssa still tried to brake free.

"Where is he going!?" I demanded, "WHERE!?"

"How _DARE YOU _Althaia!" father said as he raised his hand. But then he suddenly lowered it as fear flashed into his eyes because my eyes were turning red.

"He's going to Atlantis with me!" snarled Estes.

"Father! You can't..." sobbed Ryssa on the verge of tears.

"I can and I will," he spat. "I'll not have him corrupting your mind with his stories. That's why Estes is taking him to live in Atlantis." As the guards, Father, King Arkiles and Estes left I rushed over to Ryssa and embraced her. We both fell to the ground and sobbed as we finally heard Acheron's cries fade from the halls.

"It'll be all right," I said through my tears but it didn't matter because we both hade the same fear. _Would we ever see Acheron again?_

_Five Years Later_

It's been such a long time since we've seen Acheron. Ryssa had written me, telling me that she occasionally received letter from Acheron. After they took him, Father never allowed me to see Ryssa again. I only had one chance to sneak out but that would be the last time I'd ever saw my dear friend Ryssa.

So with my most trusted guard, Julian, to protect me; we rode out to journey to Ryssa's home so we could speak face to face. We stayed in town till dark and we snuck in the garden to reach Ryssa's bedroom balcony.

I lightly tapped on the window and I whispered in my head. _Ryssa, Ryssa! Wake up! It's me, Althaia we have to talk. _She came awake with a gasp and rushed over to open the window.

"Althaia?" she said in disbelief, "Is that really you?" We entered through the window and when I stepped into the room Ryssa ran over to me and we embraced. I told her of what happened since we last saw each other, so did she.

"I had to come see you," I said. "And there's something you need to know. Since Acheron was kidnapped I've heard rumors saying that he is now a..." I looked around to see if anyone was in the room and I whispered in her ear, "...a tsoulus."

"Surely you jest!" she exclaimed in a whisper, "I don't believe it. I-I won't....You're lying! I_ know you are_!"

"Why because it's _true?" _I asked. "And besides you just don't want to believe that your uncle could do anything like this! Whether you believe me or not I was going to try to buy him from Estes." Then this is where Ryssa go _MAD_.

"Now you have crossed the line!" she said, her voice rising, "Althaia there is _no_ way my uncle would _ever_ do that. What about the letters I received saying that he's in well being? I can't believe I once called you my _sister_!"

All I could do was gape at her as I felt my heart breaking. I knew that she didn't mean it and it wasn't her fault. She was continually being brainwashed and would never see her family's true colors even if they were dancing in her face.

"Ryssa!" I exclaimed, "You need to open up your eyes and see your family's true nature. Not everyone is capable of kindness."

"Okay," she sighed, "just tell me what you're going to do and then I want you to _LEAVE_!" she said with a hint of harshness.

"I'm going to go and get Acheron." I said with a face of stone. "If you don't hear from me by the end of spring then something bad has happened to me. So I'm going to give you this letter to you and the other one is for Acheron, if I ever find him. Though I hope you never have to open it, here."

I handed her the letters and then I left. As we rode off I saw Ryssa looking through the window and what I heard her whisper through my head brought tears to my eyes.

_We'll always be sisters Althaia, not even death can keep us separated._

* * *

**I didn't really think that this chapter would be this long. Hoped you liked it.**


	6. Going back in time III

**Disclaimer: Same Drill**

* * *

**Heart Brake**

When spring came I finally got father to trust me again. He even allowed me to go with him to Atlantis.

"Father," I said in a daughterly/obedient voice, "can I go pray at Apollymi's temple today?"

"Okay," he replied "Meet me at Estes' at noon."

"Yay!" I squealed and kissed him on the cheek. Then I ran off with Julian in tow to Apollymi's temple. When I walked in and I was greeted by the priest with the upmost respect.

"Welcome High Priestess," one of them said. "You have not ventured here in a while. With you fulfilling your duties as princess Apollymi has been wanting to see you." So they left me alone in the marble room so that I could pray in peace.

I went down on my hands and knees and started to pray. I prayed that she'd grant me guidance and strength so I could successfully search for Acheron and also for help to destroy his captors. Then I began to chant the spell that would send me to Apollymi's domain.

When I arose I found myself in front of Apollymi's throne. She turned on me in a flurry and she crouched in a fighting stance. The air was charged with her fury and wrath.

I fell to my knees in front of her and begged for her mercy. After a while of pleading I felt the air around my calm and then I looked up. As she looked at me her eyes softened.

"Rise my child." she said. "There is no reason to be afraid. It has felt like centuries since I last saw you and you haven't grown an inch." Then I rose to my feet.

I force my eyes to the floor feeling ashamed. She walked over to me and lifted my chin so she could look into my eyes.

"The only sign that shows that you have aged is in your eyes. You look so old beyond your years, what ails you child?" she asked.

"You know Acheron? Ryssa's younger brother, I just found out that...he's a..." I sobbed, "a tsoulus." Puzzled Apollymi reached into my head and she saw a blonde hair little boy and as he turned around she saw his swirling silver eyes that matched her own.

She pulled back with such a force I felt her shock and outrage. She threw back her head and roared, one that was filled with pain and fury.

"_Apostolos! How could they do this to you_!" her thoughts reeled in my head. I felt her fury and outrage and then my vision turned red. I wanted blood for what they did to Apostols. Then Apollymi and I locked gazes and then we both let out a roar in pain and misery, that's when I felt Apollymi's heart breaking.

After we calmed down Apollymi told me of Apostolos, her lost son, who she sent to live in the human world for his own safety. As I listened I had no doubt she was talking about Acheron. I could feel her pain for not being able to raise him and be there for him.

"When the time comes," Apollymi said your true identity will be revealed."

"What?" I asked. "Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand." Then after speaking I began to fade, my time was up. I shouted in surprise, I didn't want to leave. I had so many questions.

"Bye my child, I'll be watching over you," Apollymi said with sadness in her eyes.

Then before I could say any more I completely faded.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters. But I'm very bab with procrastinating**


	7. Going back in time IV

**Disclaimer: All of the Dark-Hunter characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

* * *

**Reunion**

I woke up on the floor of the temple room and I sat up slowly so that I didn't pass out again. The two priests I had met earlier were looming in the corners of the room. They were both eyeing me like a piece of meat; they were the two lions who were going fight for the first bite.

I reached out and looked in their minds and I saw myself and…I was being raped! _And they were actually getting off on_ that_!?_ I thought, disgusted.

I broke the connection of our minds and both of them started to move toward me. I felt a wave of fear rush through my body, then it turned to outrage.

"_How_ dare _they_," Apollymi's voice whispered through my head, "_You are High Priestess! They even _think_ of harming you_?!"

"I don't think so." I answered, feeling Apollymi's agreement. My vision clouded red and I growled low in my throat. I looked down at my feel and I saw that I was hovering several inches about the ground.

I could sense the priests moving even closer without having to look at them. My rage rose to a breathtaking level and my temples throbbed as I got a head rush as I felt the power rushing through my veins.

I let out a deafening roar and lunged at the priest that was closest to me, and I cracked his neck with a simple clench of my hand. I turned to the second, grabbed him and sank my fangs into his throat. His eyes bulged as he I drank and he tried to fight back, failing miserably.

I dug my nails deeper into his shoulders and continued to drink and eventually he went limp. Letting out a gurgling noise, the light faded from his eyes. After I was done I threw his lifeless body away from me in disgust.

"What a waste!" I spat. All of a sudden I became so lightheaded I had to lean against the wall for support. The world began to tilt, I blacked out and then the world faded.

I came awake to a woman standing over me. Frightened, I growled like an animal and she backed away. She didn't even flinch at my display of aggression. With her further away from me I could see she had a long cloak on. Through the hood all I could make out was the brand that was around her neck.

_A tsoulus!_ I thought. "What are you going here?!" I demanded out loud.

At first she didn't answer me, and then she reached her hands up and pulled back her hood with her eyes closed. As she slowly brought it over the back of her head, she opened her eyes and I gasped.

Her eyes were metallic purple and the irises were surrounded by a ring of gold. What caught my attention most was her pupils. Each one was a different color. The right pupil was silver surrounded by a ring of light blue and the left pupil was light blue surrounded by a ring of silver.

Her gaze held mine as I found that I couldn't look away. It felt like she was looking into my soul, it was as if she was searching for something. Then she got a look in her eye like she had remembered something then pain splayed across her face. But as quickly as it showed it disappeared, replaced by a stony expression.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I am you." she said matter-of –factly. I just stared at her confused and she sighed in disappointment. "Come on Althaia! I thought you were supposed to be smart. By Priestess standards you fall of all of the charts."

By now I was fuming, no one had ever talked to me that way. Not even Father; well except for if you count…I shook my head clearing my mind of those memories. There was _no way_ I was going to be belittled by _anyone _let alone a-a tsoulus.

"Who do you think you are?! No one _ever_ talks to me that way! Don't you know who I am?!" She just stood there and rolled her eyes which made me lose control. I strode over to her and I raised my hand, intending to strike her across the face but she caught my wrist and she brought me into an embrace. I was stunned not knowing what came over me. I had never been so violent before and she snapped me out of it.

She grabbed my right wrist and brought it so that it was beside her own. Then I gasped as I saw the same identical tattoo in the exact same spot as mine. We both had the same symbol that marked us as High Priestess.

"How?" I asked dumbfounded.

What I saw was me and I guess I was having an out-of-body-experience. I was lying on the ground and withering in pain, occasionally my back would arch in pain, and then I'd roll back into the fetal position. After staring at myself for awhile all went quiet.

Then all of a sudden light illuminated by body and I saw my back arch pain and my eyes opened. Then focusing on my eyes they started to turn from their black/brown to the metallic purple of the tsoulus.

Just as soon as it had happened it had ended and all went still. Suddenly I cried out again in misery as I writhered in despair. As a result large canines pushed their way through my gums. When my eyes opened they were no longer metallic purple, but they had turned scorching red as they brimmed with the uncontrollable bloodlust. A noise that was a cross between a snarl and a hiss ripped out of my throat as I looked around me, trying to find a source to stop the pain that was withering my body. Before I could see the outcome the memory abruptly faded and I was brought back to the temple room.

"It can't be…" I whispered. I stared at the tsoulus horrified.

"Will you stop calling me a tsoulus!? Just call me Aya. The only reason I'm wearing this so I can help you get Acheron."

I studied her still, trying to see if I could actually trust myself. Finally giving in to the thought of rescuing Acheron I complied. "How?" I asked.

"If you but this on I'll tell you on the way."

After I dressed we headed toward Estes' house. Aya knocked softly on the door and it was answer by a maid.

"Aya?!" she whispered roughly. "You know you're not supposed to use the front door! What happens if _despotis_ finds out!?"

"Shut up and just let us in." Aya snarled back. She just glared at us as we ushered past and when the maid closed the door she didn't retreat before she racked us both with a sneer and a snarl, then she disappeared. I then followed Aya through several hallways and eventually we found ourselves downstairs. As she stopped in front of a door she turned to look at me as she hesitated to open the door.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I was shocked by her bleak expression. The finality of my situation hadn't hit until that very moment, but I didn't hesitate.

"Yes." I nodded grimly and she racked her knuckles softly on the door.

"Acheron, someone is here to see you." Without an answer she opened the door. I looked past her to see Acheron splayed on the floor and he was only covered, in his most private of places, by a piece of scrap material.

Only seemingly being able to recognize us Acheron groggily looked at Aya. But then he quickly averted his eyes. Without saying anything she pushed me forward. "I'll just leave you two alone." She said her voice empty at her reaction to when Acheron looked away. She quietly shut the door behind her as she left.

With Aya gone I immediately rushed over to Acheron to kneel by his side. "Acheron, is it really you?" I couldn't believe it, he was alive! But that was short lived.

He slowly rose to his feet and the material that covered him fell away from his hips and when I looked up at him I came face to face with his groin. I blushed about twenty different shades of red as I looked into his face. Acheron seemed completely unabashed by his nudity and I finally stood up and I stared at him. He then proceeded to take of my cloak.

"Acheron?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I'm paid to do."

"Acheron, don't you know who I am? Acheron, it's me Althaia?" The cloak hat I was wearing pooled at my feet and Acheron continued by gently pulling all of the pins out of my hair, being completely oblivious to what I had just said.

Before he could remove anything else I gently grabbed his chin so that I could look into his eyes, but he avoided my gaze. "Acheron look at me, please!" Slowly his eyes found mine but they held no recognition. "Please Acheron!" I pleaded with tears filling my eyes. "Try to remember…" His eyes focused on my face and slowly I saw his expression change.

"Althaia?" he said slowly. The tears in my eyes finally fell, in relief. He remembers me! "Where's Ryssa?"

"She doesn't know that I'm here." I said. Hurt flashed through his eyes. I could barely catch it before it was replaced with a stony expression. "There's no doubt she'd be here to see you, if she could get away. Gods know she loves you more than anything."

Looking into his eyes I knew that he agreed with me but there was that doubt that still existed. _Did Ryssa love him enough to truly see her family's true character?_ Thinking of Ryssa made me think about those letters and then why…Now I was confused. According to Ryssa she has continually received letters that were written by Acheron. _Then why is he a tsoulus?_ This proved that the rumors were true. _But who wrote the letters?_ But there was really one true question that had to be faced.

"Acheron, what're you doing here? I-I-I thought…" That's when he completely shut down and became closed off from me. His muscles tensed and he regarded me coldly.

"You should leave." He said in an expressionless voice, devoid of all hope. "I'm sorry you've wasted your time but…" Then Aya burst through the door.

"Althaia we have to leave now before…" She looked over her shoulder, eyes wide with fear. In a rush she came over to me. She quickly put my cloak on and roughly pulled the hood over my head. Now I could only see a small slit through my hair. Aya did so just in time before the door burst open again.

I looked from Acheron and Aya and they stared behind me with terror etched into every pore of their bodies. "Acheron!" boomed a voice "what's the meaning of this! You know you're not supposed to take clients without notifying me."

I turned to look behind I saw a man that wasn't much taller than me. _How can such a small man install so much fear in someone that has the capability of being stronger than?_ Turing his attention to me he regarded me with a glare. Then his gaze focused on my neck and his eyes went wide in sheer fury.

"Aya what in the name of Archon are you doing here! Don't tell what I _think_ you're doing! You know that you're not supposed to interact with him. You're still pure!" His fury was as plain as could be. He was red from the roots of his hair all the way down past his neck. From the sounds of things we were all in deep trouble, especially Acheron. "And you!" He snarled drawing my attention to him. "Even if you are new here you should know that there is to be no interaction between tsoulus'! I shall see that all of you are severely beaten for this!"

He then strode over to Acheron and he said something in his ear. His voice was a snarl but I couldn't make out any of the words. As he told him that Acheron paled and all of the blood drained from his face. He was so pale that he swayed as he struggled to remain standing.

Then he went over to Aya and he grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her to the ground. "Please, _Despotis_! Forgive us." She groveled between sobs. "We never did anything…."

"Shut up you whore!" He spat in her face. "How dare you beg my forgiveness!"

I had had enough. "_STOP_!" I cried and everyone in the room froze. _We have to get out of here. But I can't leave here without Acheron._ With a heavy heart I had to do what I thought was relevant, so I had no choice. I unfroze both Aya and Acheron and they both looked around in a daze.

I helped Aya remove her hair from the man's hand. I erased his memory and placed him far from Acheron's room. When he awoke the only thing that he would remember was hitting his head and he'd have a headache from being drunk.

Making back to the room I said with a heavy heart. "Aya we have to go." Then my tears began to fall. "I'm sorry Acheron but at this time I won't be able to take you with me." Saying this had much more of an effect on him than what that man had said to him. He now looked broken down and without or faith left in the world. But then he let out a humorless laugh.

"Who thought that I could be saved? This is the fate at which I'm destined to suffer. I'm the one who's sorry Althaia. Now just leave me be and go."

Sobs had now wracked my body. "Acheron! Please understand I have to…"

"Just _GO_!" He hollered.

With a final look at him over my shoulder I led Aya out of the house. As we headed back to Apollymi's temple all I could hear was Acheron's soul cry out in pain and misery for help. And I continued to cry.

* * *

**Sorry that that had taken so long. For all of you that have read Untamable this far I give you my thanks. Please R&R.**


End file.
